mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Land Before Time". Plot (The story starts off with a narrator) *Narrator: Yoshi's Island. A island where all colorful dinosaurs live. Creatures like the Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, Cheep Cheep, Fuzzies and many more all lived in harmony of the valley. Hundreds of years ago. There is a shiny crystals which make you zap and warp to another dimension. No one would ever touch it inside of the cave. Until then... (Hundreds of years ago at Yoshi's Island, a group of Spear Guys walked into the cave with the shiny crystals. One cave has a waterfall in the crystals place.) *Spear Guy #1: What are we gonna do? *Spear Guy #2: Ooh. Crystals. They're all shiny. *Spear Guy #3: Don't touch that! *Spear Guy #2: Sorry. *Spear Guy #4: I feel in pain. *Spear Guy #1: You have a seize? *Spear Guy #4: No. (The crystals started to glow) *Spear Guy #2: Whoa. What was that? *Spear Guy #1: They're glowing! Let's follow them! *Spear Guy #3: Head this way! (In the glowing spot, they discover shiny stones, colored in blue) *Spear Guy #1: What are these? *Spear Guy #2: They looked funny. *Spear Guy #3: I wonder what does it do? *Spear Guy #1: No! Don't touch it. *Spear Guy #4: He touched it! *Spear Guy #3: *touch the shiny stones* See? It's not that bad. (The power started to glow on the spear guys) *Spear Guy #1: What is happening to us? *Spear Guy #2: I think we're about to teleport. (The spear guys teleport to another dimension 65 million years B.C. in the Mysterious Beyond, a place with dark clouds and sharpteeth alike) *Spear Guy #1: Where are we? What did you do? *Spear Guy #3: I don't know. It's magic. *Spear Guy #2: It feel hot like a jacuzzi. I hear noises too. *Spear Guy #1: This is all your fault! Look what you made us do? *Spear Guy #4: Um guys, i see a T-Rex roaring. *Spear Guy #1: Oh no. (A grey sharptooth came, roaring at the spear guys) *Spear Guy #2: Run for your life! (The spear guys run into the hills of the Mysterious Beyond stopping by in the death end) *Spear Guy #1: We're trapped! *Spear Guy #2: Now we're all dead! *Spear Guy #3: I want my mommy. *Spear Guy #4: He's coming. (The sharptooth roared and ate the spear guys alive. Hundreds years later at the Great Valley, dinosaurs lived peacefully with a lot of friends and families alike. With Littlefoot and the kids.) *Littlefoot: *laughs* Tag your it. *Chomper: Aw man, i'm alway it. *Petrie: It's okay. Me was it before. *Cera: How about we hang out at the peaceful valley? *Ducky: That's a great idea. Yep, yep, yep. *Spike: Ahhhh. *Ruby: Come on, it's going to be a lot fun. *Littlefoot: Yeah, that be interesting. *Cera: Yeah, even when the big guys have to go first. *Littlefoot: Come on friends, let's have some fun. *All: Yay! (The song "Peaceful Valley" begin to play) *Littlefoot: I can't wait to see you. *Petrie: See you. *Ducky: See you. *Chomper: What's up, today? *Cera: Can you hear me calling? *Chomper: Calling. *Ducky: Calling. *Cera: It's time...to play. *Littlefoot and Cera: Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree is reminding me, far away dreams really do come true *Together: Come on, let's go, let's go, and run around, run around What a beautiful feeling We finally found a peaceful valley And everybody's having a good time now (The kids head over to the hills of the Great Valley) *Littlefoot: Sun sets and rises. *Petrie: Rises. *Ducky: Rises. *Littlefoot: Plenty of things to see. *Cera: Everyday surprises. *Petrie: Surprises. *Ducky: Surprises. *Cera: Sneaking up on you and me. *Spike: *smell the flowers* *Littlefoot and Cera: As we go to and fro, let sweet harmony flow We're having fun now, skies so blue And our dreams really do come true *Together Yeah, let's go and run around, run around What a beautiful feeling We finally found A peaceful valley And everybody's having a good time now THE LAND BEFORE YOSHI (As the song ends, the kids started laughing with chills and peace in the Great Valley, they headed over to the pond) *Littlefoot: *laughs* That was fun. *Spike: Ba. *Ducky: Yeah, even Spike love it. *Ruby: Think we have time to hang out at the bushes? *Petrie: I don't know. Me think it's scary to go out there. *Chomper: Blah, blah, blah. You thought we're going to the Mysterious Beyond. *Littlefoot: We're never ever going there again. You know it's filled with sharpteeth everywhere. *Ruby: I wouldn't stand next to Red Claw killing the other longnecks around. *Littlefoot: How about we go to the mudpool to relax. *Petrie: Oh yeah. Me like it there. *Littlefoot: Let's go. I'm sure we love it in here. *Cera: Ugh. Even when it get sticky and yucky at the time. *Ruby: Come on Cera, you're gonna like it here. *Cera: Fine, i'm going whatever you're gonna like it. (As the Gang of Seven head over to the mudpool, we head over back to Yoshi's Island in the present day where the Yoshis live peacefully in harmony. The Shy Guys, Goombas, Wigglers, Piranha Plants, Flutters, Burts, Bumptys, Frog Pirates and Ukikis live in their own homes in the island. The Goombas try to share a log seat together in line. The Goonies are seen flying in the sky of the ocean. With the Yoshis, we have the green Yoshi walking by with a lot of friends.) *Yoshi: Hey Red. *Red Yoshi: What's up Yoshi. *Black Yoshi: Looking good. I'm going to play some volleyball at the beach. *Yoshi: Good luck Black Yoshi. *White Yoshi: Oh hey there. I didn't see you there. *Yoshi: Hi White. What's up with you? *White Yoshi: I'm going to grab myself a cookie at the cookie stand. *Yoshi: Oh cool. I'm going to catch up with Birdo and Boshi at the playground. *White Yoshi: You rode a playground? *Yoshi: No. I've been there many times to play around with my friends. My buddy Mario used to go there and play around with his brother Luigi. *White Yoshi: Oh, good luck with that. You're gonna need it. *Yoshi: Yahoo. *White Yoshi: What a kid. (At the Yoshi Playground) *Pink Yoshi: My turn. *Purple Yoshi: *slide on the slide* Weeeee. *Birdo: Hey Boshi, look at this place. *Boshi: *catch up with Birdo with his superspeed* Wow, a playground, it has been there around since the beginning of the island. *Birdo: Do you think Yoshi would like it there? *Boshi: Who know? I wanna race him in the island just like back in Yo’ster Isle. *Birdo: Is that the name of the island we're in? *Boshi: Um....you might be referring the whole multiverse of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Birdo: How is the multiverse relate to that? *Boshi: I don't know. Time pass by. *Yoshi: Oh hey guys. *Boshi: Hey look, my buddy is here. *Birdo: Yoshi. *Yoshi: My love, you're here. *Birdo: How the day going? *Yoshi: Good. The chief is training with the Yoshis and Thunderfoot is doing the cutting wood stuff for the island. *Birdo: That feel like it. *Yoshi: I'm going to have a meeting with my friends today, wanna come? *Boshi: Um.....i was going to go to a pond in the jungle. Might catch you up later. *Birdo: We'll be there for you. *Yoshi: Why? *Boshi: You can do anything you want. You're a Yoshi and we can do anything we want. *Yoshi: But Birdo isn't a Yoshi. She's a Birdo and what's wrong with that? *Boshi: She's different. Everyone is different. You think a Goomba is a Micro Goomba? That's just plain wrong. *Yoshi: No. They're the same. *Boshi: You don't get the point my man. *Yoshi: What does it has to do with the story? *Boshi: Relax, just chill. *singing* You're a Yoshi, so be proud We're the best among the crowd And you know that we can do *Yoshi: Hmm! *Boshi: What we set our minds to Do anything Listen while I sing You can do anything if you just watch me you will agree Trees are no match for my leg Watch this rock crack like an egg My horns slice, and, yes, there's more *run fast in a circle* I can really goes fast Do anything Come and join me, sing *Yoshi and Boshi: We can do anything Yoshis are the best Put us to the test We'll do anything *Birdo: *clap* Bravo, i love the music. *Boshi: I'm just gonna go and hang out for a while. Go along with your friends and i'll have a talk with Birdo. *Yoshi: Okay, go ahead. I'll meet along with my friends. *Boshi: Have fun my friend. *Yoshi: Okay, see you for a little while. *Birdo: I liked this guy. (At the Yoshi's private area where meetings are held in a grassland) *Yoshi: Hello my friends. *Red Yoshi: Hey dude. *Black Yoshi: Glad you decided to show up. *White Yoshi: Oh look he's here. *Brown Yoshi: Hello. *Pink Yoshi: Hi. *Yoshi: Anyone up for a story? *Purple Yoshi: Nah, i thought people in here act like babies. *Orange Yoshi: Oh, the Yoshi Chief is coming. *Yoshi Chief: Greeting my friends, you all came along for a short talk. *Yellow Yoshi: Whatever master, i thought it was the airship coming along with a attack. *Yoshi Chief: So, how the island going? *Light Blue Yoshi: It's fine. *Blue Yoshi: Nothing has been damanged in danger since 1981. *Yoshi Chief: I see the point. *Yoshi: Did the Spear Guys came back? *Yoshi Chief: No. Nothing at all. *Thunderfoot: I see a strange diamond at the cave once that lead to another dimension. *Yoshis: *shocked* *Black Yoshi: Oh my. *White Yoshi: Something is going on is dangerous. *Thunderfoot: No one should ever go to that cave, EVER! *Yellow Yoshi: We promise. *Red Yoshi: Hope it won't happen again. *Thunderfoot: Good. I don't have to hear a single footstep of yours. Even when the ice sharp is falling apart of Vanilla Dome. *Orange Yoshi: That's fine by me. *Black Yoshi: Oh yeah, no one want to touch the diamond. *Yoshi Chief: Strange Magic. *Thunderfoot: You don't believe in magic, do you? *Yoshi Chief: Um, not my problem. *Thunderfoot: I wouldn't trust you if i were you. *Yoshi Chief: How the island going? *Thunderfoot: Good. Right now, i need to go back to my tribe. I knew there are enemies heading this way. *Yoshi Chief: Kids, continue your chat. Me and Thunderfoot are going to have a talk on our own. *Thunderfoot: Yeah, let's go chief. We have a lot of work to do. *Yoshi Chief: Ah, this is the life. *White Yoshi: Should we continue one? *Light Blue Yoshi: I think we can talk on our own now. This is going to be our own meeting. *Blue Yoshi: Yeah. He's right. Let's talk about movies and video games. *Red Yoshi: No. How about Koopas and Goombas. *Purple Yoshi: Ugh, those Goombas almost bit my painted nails a few years ago. *Yoshi: Guys, it don't have to be about life. It could be about the whole world. *Red Yoshi: Fine. I'll listen to you. *Yoshi: Okay, let's start, shall we? *Pink Yoshi: Oh sure. *Blue Yoshi: I like chicken in my pants. *Light Blue Yoshi: You don't have any pants. *Blue Yoshi: Oh. I thought we have pants because of the white skin of the belly we have. (Back at the Great Valley in the mud pools, Littlefoot and the gang are relaxing in the mud pools, just like a hot jacuzzi) *Littlefoot: Ah, does it feel so great to be in the mud pools? *Ducky: Yeah, it does, it does. Yep, yep, yep. *Cera: Ugh. You make me want to be sticky like being hot and stinky. *Chomper: I wonder if any sharpteeth went to the mud pools before. *Petrie: Me like the bubbles popping out like a bubble bath. *Ruby: I feel so happy about this. *Spike: Ahh. *Littlefoot: Are you feeling it Chomper? *Chomper: Oh yes. I am feeling it. I haven't been to the mud pools for a while. *Petrie: Are you sure our parents will get us in trouble for it? *Ruby: No. They won't get us into a lot of trouble. *Littlefoot: I wouldn't do that either. *Cera: Yeah, my daddy doesn't like when we go to places we shouldn't go to. *Chomper: Fresh, safe and sound. *Mr. Clubtail: *came from the bush* Hey kids, report to the Tree Sweet Tree. Today it's the day. Someone is going to get the first tree sweet. *Littlefoot: Really? *Cera: Finally, i'm about to get one. *Petrie: Come on everybody, it's about time. *Mr. Clubtail: Look like it's the day. We haven't done these for a while since these tinysauruses knock them over. *Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. *Littlefoot: Let's go. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck are waiting outside. *Spike: Ba. *Chomper: Wait for us. *Mr. Clubtail: No need to rush. Something better than a star day. (Back on Yoshi's Island, Boshi and Birdo are walking to the forest) *Birdo: How long is your home? *Boshi: It's about a minute away. Do you think i could set up camp around here? *Birdo: Oh sure, if you can. *Boshi: *hold a red shell and green shell to tap them up* Make fire, make sure. *stop taping the shells* Oh no, it's no use. *throw the shells in the ground as the Koopas pop up in their shells, leaving with a glare at Boshi* *Birdo: Mind as well if i pop a egg for you? *Boshi: No need. I don't feel like camping. I'm going back home. You go hang out with Yoshi and i'm gonna chill out for a moment. *Birdo: Go ahead fast boy, i see you for a little while. *Boshi: Okay then, peace out. *Birdo: Peace to you too. *Boshi: *run fast home* *Birdo: Man, he's the one cool speed guy in the island. (Meanwhile with the Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot) *Yoshi Chief: I wonder what we have in stock? *Thunderfoot: When it come to danger, we lead the tribe over. *Yoshi Chief: My father was once a hero on this island. I just want to be like him. *Thunderfoot: Grow up, i do it for myself. *Yoshi Chief: Hey, i thought we were friends. *Thunderfoot: Friends, yeah. Best of all friends. *Yoshi Chief: We rule the island together. We allow all guests to come over to the island for vacation and resort. *Thunderfoot: That's the point of it. *Yoshi Chief: Think we can get Yoshi and the others to come along? *Thunderfoot: No. They will stay in the place they are for now. *Yoshi Chief: So guard all the Yoshis around? *Thunderfoot: Yes. Even the whole tribe. I hope we can do it by next morning. *Yoshi Chief: New changes, new rules. *Thunderfoot: Perfect. (Back with Yoshi and his friends, they all headed to the pool) *Light Blue Yoshi: Cannonball! *jump in the water* *Yoshi: Ah, fresh little water. The Cheep Cheeps are in the water, look like they want to swim with the other fishes. *Black Yoshi: Fresh water bro. *Red Yoshi: Man, it's so cold in here. Are we in the winter time now? *Yellow Yoshi: It's spring, we're in the middle of April already. *Red Yoshi: Ah, just chill out. *Yoshi: It's so fun in here. *White Yoshi: Yes. Water and cool. *Yoshi: This is the life. *Red Yoshi: I wish summer is back. *Blue Yoshi: Me too. *Birdo: *arrive at the pool* Hello? Is anyone there? *Yoshi: Hey Birdo, why are you not with Boshi? *Birdo: He just wanted to chill out and peace himself out. *Yoshi: Come to the water with us. *Birdo: Okay. *jump in the water* Ah. *Yoshi: Yeah, you're feeling it baby. *Birdo: I can feel it in my mouth. *Blue Yoshi: Where's the mouth? *Yoshi: She's not a Yoshi like everyone else. She can pop eggs out of her mouth. *White Yoshi: Does she has like babies? *Birdo: I don't have babies silly. *White Yoshi: Oh, sorry. *Yoshi: Let's swim in a circle, shall we? *Black Yoshi: Oh yes, i'm in. *Yellow Yoshi: Let's go. *Birdo: Here we go. (Meanwhile, a Goomba was walking in a cave, discovering a shiny crystal with a billboard saying "Do Not Touch!") *Goomba: What is that? *walk close to the crystal* (The crystal started to light up by teleporting rocks to the other world with the Goomba screaming and running. The rocks were send to the Mysterious Beyond with a sharptooh with a red scar getting hit by those rocks, roaring through into the Great Valley. Back with the Goomba, he rushes to the Yoshis at the pool.) *Goomba: Guys, guys! There is a dangerous teleporting crystal on the cave. *Yoshi: Are you serious about this? *Black Yoshi: Is Boshi trying to run this time with his lightning power who is causing the whole world apart. *Goomba: No. That crystal lead to another dimension. This shiny crystal is very dangerous like the pieces of the Dark Moon. *Yoshi: Thunderfoot know the crystal. It traps people into the dangerous land like 65 million years ago. *Goomba: *fear* The whole world is going to end. We could be warped in time. *Pink Yoshi: Did someone got zapped? *Goomba: No. The rocks did. You and Birdo are the only ones to stop the crystal from teleporting. *Pink Yoshi: Me? *Goomba: Not you. The Green Yoshi. *Yoshi: What? *Goomba: Yeah, you. You will stop the crystal from warping between two worlds. *Birdo: I'll try and see. *Yoshi: I better be going. *Goomba: Where are you going? *Yoshi: I'm going to get Boshi to help us out. I know he can run fast through a lapse. *Goomba: Go for it Yoshi and Birdo, we're counting on you. *Yoshi: I will stop the crystal. *Red Yoshi: Look out for Thunderfoot. He doesn't want anyone coming through the crystal. *Birdo: We are brave enough to check the crystal out. *Yoshi: Gotta go. I'll be back. *White Yoshi: We're counting on you. *Yoshi: Birdo, mind as well we get Boshi to help. *Boshi: Oh yes, now i need him back on track. *Yoshi: Good point. *Goomba: Go ahead dinosaurs, i believe in you. *Yoshi: We are. *Birdo: We will stop that crystal. *Goomba: Go for it. We trusted you on this. (Back at the Mysterious Beyond, the sharptooth headed to the sharpy side as two egg stealers started to sneak through the dangerous land) *Egg Stealer #1: Well, well, well. I am aiming for a revenge on those sharpteeth. *Egg Stealer #2: What is our next plan? *Egg Stealer #1: Let's head right, a straight zap throw the rocks at the sharptooth. *Egg Stealer #2: We'll see about that. *Egg Stealer #1: Perfectly. (Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Birdo arrive at Boshi's house with Yoshi knocking on the door) *Yoshi: Boshi? *Boshi: *inside* Please come in. *Yoshi: Okay. *enter inside with Birdo* (Inside of Boshi's house has a ping pong table, a lot of books and food in the table and a radio playing "Collar Full" by Panic! at the Disco) *Yoshi: Boshi, we have to go. *Boshi: *playing ping pong, dash to hit the ball in two* Hey, i didn't do anything. *Birdo: Of course not. *Boshi: *sit on the couch fast* *Yoshi: Relax Boshi, we have something to explain. *Boshi: Like what? If we didn't open a stadium, there wouldn't be a lot of people coming over to our island. *get up fast and see a picture of Mario and Luigi* Ooh, Mario and Luigi are super at cleaning bathrooms. *Yoshi: What are you doing? *Boshi: *head to the Pong arcade cabinet to play* I'm just chilling out. No need to ask me about something. *Yoshi: Boshi, the Goomba said that a strange crystal is warping things to another dimension. *Boshi: Oh boy, do we get to go to Sprixie Kingdom or something? *Birdo: No. This dangerous crystal lead to another world all the way back. If you touch it, you get zapped there, you need to stop it, we only trusted you on this. *Boshi: Like what? Send a flying car to do its job? *Yoshi: Dude, flying cars didn't exist yet. We don't drive except in kart tournaments. *Boshi: Fine, i'll come. I see what the cool crystal is all about. *Yoshi: Slow down buddy. It will effect you. *Boshi: Does it give you superpowers? *Birdo: No. What happen if we die and the whole island is going to be on the news. *Boshi: Better not touch it. *Yoshi: Let's go. We need to go to the cave right now for the problem. *Boshi: If we gonna test it, then we're gonna try it. *Birdo: Let get it over with. *Boshi: Oh yeah, here we go, to the cave to the light of faster. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers